lightning stormy
by selenity1001
Summary: stormy shows her maternal side


I don't own any of these characters. The original belongs to Hallmark, the Neo Color Kids, belong to Thundercub. If you want to read her work, read Light into Darkness, Darkness into Light, or Colors of the Future. The only thing that is mine is the idea of the children being half Spectrans  
  
Lightning/Stormy  
  
Stormy pulled herself out of her bed, and headed towards the sound that had waken her.   
  
"Lightning, What's going on?" She asked her the child kept on whimpering in what Stormy thought was sleep. The woman gently shook the young girl's shoulder trying to wake her.   
  
"Lightning, cut it out!" When Stormy's shaking only made Lightning scream.  
  
"Wake up, right now!" She demanded." I said cut it out!" Stormy said as she rolled Lightning to her side and swatted her backside. Seeing that it didn't have any effect, Stormy placed her hand up to the five year old's forehead to brush the bangs out of her face, as she sighed while she tried thinking. Without touching the child the woman's hand could feel the heat from the child's body. Quickly picking her up ran into the Color Castle, calling for either Canary, or Tickled Pink. , Or Violet whoever would be able to help her. Give her and answer.   
  
~ Lightning ventured into an unknown area she looked around for her mother, she smiled as she thought the being that was heading towards her was her mother.   
  
"Mom, where are," Lightning was cut short when the being growled.  
  
"I'm sorry I wondered off, I just wanted to see where this path ended. It continued to head towards her. Lightning let out a blood-curdling scream when the being's skin hit the light; this thing had a green face, and red eyes. Its costume had disappeared. ~  
  
"What's going on?" Stormy asked the two other women. But neither answered as they ran some more tests.   
  
"What's wrong with Lightning, tell me." Stormy demanded.   
  
"Tell me!"   
  
"Stormy, they'll tell you as soon as they know." Stormy turned her head,   
  
"Wisp. "   
  
"I know your worried, if it were Iris, I would be to, but you need to relax and let, them do their job." knowing it was pointless to fight with her sister.   
  
"Your right."   
  
Finding out nothing, they decided that it would be best for Stormy and Lightning to Spectra to see if Oren might know of what was making Lightning so ill.  
  
"I'll go with you Stormy, so that you can focus more on Lightning." Rainbow told her.  
  
"But your job?"  
  
"Stormy, this is more important than my job, besides I'm not asking I'm telling you." Stormy rolled her eyes after sighing.   
  
"Fine." Stormy said grabbing her daughter. Both Rainbow and Stormy walked out together starting to call their stallions when Iris also showed up.  
  
"No, Iris. You stay here."  
  
"Mamma, I want to go."  
  
"Your needed here, Baby." Rainbow told her.   
  
"I'm going Mamma. Lightning will want a friend when she wakes up."   
  
Rainbow sighed deeply to herself. "Iris Shimmer I don't have time for this, your staying here and that's the end of it." Rainbow said just as Starlite started off, Iris ran in front, making him stop fast.   
  
"Iris," Rainbow said taking hold of her daughter. "You stay in your room until I get back." She told her angrily. Then turned back,  
  
"Okay lets go."   
  
Iris acted as if she was heading to her room, but turned as soon as her mother and Aunt were far enough that she couldn't be noticed, but there still was enough of the rainbow for her to use for travel.   
  
"Tell me that I can't be with Lightning will you?" Iris said to herself. "I don't think so." She said as her feet hit the ground.   
  
Once they had landed Stormy instructed SkyDancer to go get Thunder. The steed obeyed without questions.   
  
As they set there, Lightning started whining and moaning before letting screams of what Stormy could tell was pain.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
~"Mom, where are you?" Lightning as she looked around blindly, nothing was familiar to her. Yet she felt hot, like her body was on fire. She looked to her hands, they looked to be burned and they hurt. *How in the world did this happen* She wondered. Just as a funny looking creature walked in.   
  
"Let me out of here. Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Yessssssssss we do, Princcccccccccessssssssssss Lightning," was the voice to the figure. It's voice made Lightning shiver in a rare display of fear.   
  
"And we will let you go in time. Onssssssssse your mother loosssssssssesssssssssss out of the way." Lightning went to summon on of her lightning spears, but it wouldn't respond.   
  
"No good Princcccccccccesssssssssssss. Thosssssssssssssse the creature turned its snake like face to the girl   
  
"You ssssssssssssssss ee the sssssssssssssell that your in ssssssssssssssssstopssssssssssss your powerssssssssss usssssssssselesssssssssssssssssssss." It told her.   
  
"Not even the sssssssssssstrongesssssssssssssst Brite will be able to break free of thisssssssssss kind."   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Meanwhile back at in Spectra, Stormy was trying to get Lightning to snap out of it. Oran walked up to them as he told them what was going on.   
  
"So its some kind of flu that only the children of our race gets?"  
  
"Correct Rainbow," Rainbow bit her bottom lip, both Iris, and Moonlight had been around Lightning just this morning before they had brought the little girl here.   
  
"I'll give her something, it'll take a little while before it will work, but I want her to stay in bed even after since it can come back even stronger and can even be fatal. Stormy involenterly pulled Lightning closer to her. Then looked to Thunder. Worry in her eyes. He responded with the same look not knowing what do to.   
  
"Maybe I could help some how." All eyes turned as mouths dropped, seeing Iris standing there.   
  
"Iris Shimmer, you best be grateful right now, that I don't believe in spanking."  
  
"I know, I'm grounded, byond grounded right?" She said as she looked in to her mother's eyes. "But I don't care Lightning's part of my family, and I want to help her. You taught me to do that Mom,"  
  
"I did, but this time is one that even I don't have a say in. You can't be around her. You'll get sick to."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But I do." Rainbow guided Iris to a chair. "Sit there and don't say a word."   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lightning watched as the snake like creature worked on some type of potion. She took that moment to look around for something that she could use to brake free. She thought back on what Forest could do to get out of a situation. She got it. Lightning called one of the assitance over when the creature left.   
  
"I need the bathroom. Let me out." Stupidly it opened the door, and led her over as soon as it let go to let her in, Lightning summoned the spear again, this time hitting several of them.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"She's coming to!" Stormy said as the were riding back home. Rainbow and Starlite let Stormy and SkyDancer met up with them.   
  
"Mom?" Lightning not caring who was there burried her face into Stormy's chest and started weeping. Stunned Stormy didn't know what to think at the moment the last time Lightning had done that she was really little. Stormy just held her tight and let her. Just being grateful that her worst fear hadn't come to pass. 


End file.
